Easter Bunny, Richard Watterson, Globox, and Mad Jack vs Prince Hans (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the third lightsaber duel between Easter Bunny, Richard Watterson, Globox, and Mad Jack in Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. Cast * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) * Agen Kolar - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) * Chancellor Palpatine - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) * and more Transcript *(Easter Bunny, Richard Watterson, Mad Jack, and Globox walk along toward Prince Hans) *Prince Hans: Master Easter Bunny, I hear that Rayman has defeated Jafar then. It turns you are here sooner than expected. *Easter Bunny: In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, (brings out and ignites his purple lightsaber) you're under arrest, Chancellor. (Richard Watterson, Globox, and Mad Jack bring and ignite their sabers) *Prince Hans: What?! Are you threatening me, Master Jedi? *Easter Bunny: The senate will decide your fate. *Prince Hans: Well, I am the Senate. *Easter Bunny: Not yet. *(Prince Hans gets up out of his chair and grabs a red lightsaber) *Prince Hans: It's treason then. (activates his red saber, but jumps forward, then spins around, while growling in George Carlin's Devious Diesel voice) *(First, Prince Hans jabs Mad Jack, who screams. Next, Prince Hans stabs Globox, who screams. Prince Hans, Easter Bunny, and Richard's sabers swing and clash six times until Prince Hans kills Richard, who screams. Prince Hans and Easter Bunny's sabers swing and clash four times) *Prince Hans: (Ringo Starr's voice) You're in a lot of trouble, Easter Bunny. (laughs in Elmer Fudd's voice from Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) *(Prince Hans and Easter Bunny's sabers swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash eight times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Prince Hans laughs in Bowser's voice from Hotel Mario. Meanwhile, Kristoff arrives in his truck, and gets out, but hurries to the rescue. Easter Bunny and Prince Hans' sabers swing and clash two times. They swing and clash twelve times until they hit a glass window. The sabers swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times and struggle. The sabers swing and clash six times until Easter Bunny kicks Prince Hans in the face, causing him to fall on the ground and lose his red saber deactivating and backing away, scared. Kristoff arrives and sees what's happening) *Easter Bunny: You are under arrest, my lord. *Prince Hans: See, Kristoff? Now you knew it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over. *Easter Bunny: The oppression of the Sith shall never return. You have lost. *Prince Hans: No. No. No! You will die! (tries to fry Easter Bunny with his force lightning, but is fried, due to Easter Bunny's saber carrying the blow) He's a traitor! *Easter Bunny: He is a traitor! (groans) *Prince Hans: I've got the power to save the one you love. You must choose. *Easter Bunny: Doesn't listen to him, Kristoff! (yelps) *Prince Hans: Don't let him kill me. *(Easter Bunny groans) *Prince Hans: I can't hold it any longer. I can't. I'm weak. I'm so weak. And... Too weak. Kristoff... Help me! Help me! (groans) Oh, I can't hold on any longer. *Easter Bunny: Now I shall end this... For once and for all. *Kristoff: But wait. He'll not stand trial. *Easter Bunny: He has control of the Senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to get left alive. *Prince Hans: I'm too weak. Oh, don't kill me, please. *Kristoff: It's not the Jedi way. He should live. *Prince Hans: Please wait. *Kristoff: I want him. *Prince Hans: Please, stop! *Kristoff: Noooo! *stops Easter Bunny from hurting the Chancellor, severing Easter Bunny's hand, causing him to scream in pain. Prince Hans drops his act and again strikes Easter Bunny with force-lightning *Prince Hans: Triumphantly POWER! UNLIMITED POWER! Easter Bunny flying out the window to his death Category:Julian Bernardino